Elements: Book Two: Dancing Flames
by Lena Sauran
Summary: The adventures of Princess Rei during the Silver Millennium.


Elements  
By: Lena Sauran  
  
Hi again, minna-chan! This is the first part of book two which centers   
around the romance between Rei and Jadeite. Enjoy. Email! My inbox is   
dying of starvation! This story begins where chapter 3 of Jupiter's   
Angel left off. It's sort of a combination between Rei and Jadeite's   
side of the story.  
  
Book 3: Dancing Flames Part 1: Playing With Fire  
  
"My mother has given us a few days off, guys." Endymion said.  
  
"Gee, let's have a parade." Jadeite replied.  
  
"I suppose that we will be going to visit Princess Serenity, ne?"   
Nephrite asked.  
  
"Maybe…" Endymion trailed off.  
  
"We could take that trip to Dalahon that we've been planning."   
Zoisite suggested.  
  
"Let's take a vote. All those in favor of going to the moon, raise   
your hands." Endymion said.  
  
Nephrite and Endymion raised their hands.  
  
"All opposed?" Jadeite asked.  
  
Jadeite and Zoisite raised their hands.  
  
"Kunzite?" Endymion asked.  
  
"Well, your highness, both places sound good, but let's pro con this,   
shall we? Pro to going to the moon: intellectual conversation. Pro to   
Dalahon: No silly females. Con to the Moon: intellectual conversation.   
Con to Dalahon: Jed's stinky socks and no washers. I would rather not   
die of the poison gas." Kunzite said.  
  
"Hey, I resemble that." Jadeite chuckled.  
  
"So I suppose that you side with us." Endymion said.  
  
"You would be correct." Kunzite replied.  
  
"Well, that's majority, pack your bags, we leave in three hours."   
Endymion said.  
  
"Oh joy." Jadeite mumbled as he walked out of the room. *Just what I   
wanted to do for the next week, chase Endymion and his meatball-headed   
girlfriend around.* He thought as he shoved clothing into his bag.  
  
Jadeite met the others in the transporter room at the appointed time   
with   
a frown of unhappiness on his face.  
  
"Don't pout, Jadeite." Zoisite said.  
  
"Bite me, Zoisite." He snapped.  
  
"Come on, guys, no fighting. Maybe you will get lucky and find   
yourselves girlfriends while we're there." Endymion said to his court.  
  
"Let's get this over with." Jadeite mumbled as he stepped onto the   
transporter platform.  
  
Endymion activated the machine and a few seconds later, they were faced   
by Serenity and five other girls. Jadeite glanced from one to the other   
until his gaze landed on the most beautiful creature that he had ever   
seen. She had long raven black hair and she was wearing a red gown that   
complimented her figure. Her eyes flashed a fiery violet and he smiled.  
  
*Angel? No Goddess.*  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Rei stood with her friends in the transporter room, awaiting Makoto's   
arrival. Once the brunette princess of Jupiter arrived, they were   
introduced to a new friend. Rei looked at the small girl and smiled. *She   
has a good soul, but something about her is dark.*  
  
"This is Hotaru, princess of Saturn." Makoto informed them.  
  
Rei nodded. *Firefly of Death. Real cheerful name, but then again she'll   
end up as Sailor Saturn, the senshi of death and rebirth.* Rei thought   
with a frown.  
  
The group went to the lunar gardens to have their picnic. Rei sat quietly   
and watched the shy princess of Saturn, wondering if she had already   
awakened as Sailor Saturn. She watched as Serenity made another   
meatball-headed comment.  
  
"I like her." Rei said to Ami.  
  
"I do too. She's very nice person, I think that we will benefit from   
forming a friendship with her." Ami replied.  
  
"Ami-chan, this is no time to talk like a textbook." Rei replied.  
  
Ami laughed and took a bite out of her sandwich. Rei looked at her salad   
and set it down in front of her.  
  
"So, Hotaru, do you know the princesses of the other outer planets yet?"   
Rei asked.  
  
"Only by reputation. I've never met them in person, but I would like to   
someday." Hotaru replied.  
  
*I'm not so sure that you would like them, especially if you are to be   
Sailor Saturn.* Rei thought.  
  
Makoto said that it was probably time for her and Hotaru to return to   
Jupiter. The girls cleaned up their mess and made their way to the   
transporter room.  
  
"Good-bye, Mako-chan. See you soon." Rei said as she hugged Makoto.  
  
Rei stepped back and locked eyes with Hotaru. She smiled slightly and   
stuck her hand out.  
  
"It was nice meeting you, Hotaru. I hope that you will join us again   
soon." Rei said.  
  
Hotaru clasped her small hand into Rei's and shook it.  
  
"The pleasure was mine, Rei-san. I hope that we have more encounters   
also."  
  
Makoto and Hotaru were just about to finish their good-byes when the   
teleporter activated.  
  
"Are you expecting anyone, Sere-chan?" Minako asked.  
  
"No, I wonder who it is." Serenity replied.  
  
Five silhouettes formed in the beam and Rei stepped in front of Serenity   
as did Minako and Ami. Makoto froze just as she was about to touch the   
button for Jupiter.  
  
The beam stopped to reveal Endymion and four other men whom Rei didn't   
recognize. Rei looked from the prince of Earth to his companions. She   
looked to the tall, white-haired man and frowned *Too serious* Nephrite   
was next *too strange* Zoisite next *too girlie looking* Her gaze fell   
on Jadeite and her heart skipped a beat. *He's cute but if he keeps   
looking at me that way, he's going to get toasted!* Rei thought with a   
glare.  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The proper introductions were made after some encouragement to Serenity.   
Rei watched the interaction between Makoto and Nephrite. *They would make   
a cute couple.* she thought as Makoto and Hotaru stepped into the   
transporter platform.  
  
Rei smiled as Makoto and Hotaru disappeared. Nephrite stood there and   
stared at the platform. Rei giggled and soon her friends joined her.   
Rei watched as Jadeite teased his friend about his state.  
  
Nephrite turned around and blushed.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
Jadeite said something and Nephrite quickly left the room.  
  
"So, Rei-chan, what do you think of Hotaru-chan?" Serenity asked.  
  
"She's nice. A little shy, but nice. She's going to be very important in   
the future." Rei said.  
  
Minako and Ami nodded, knowing what Rei was talking about. Serenity   
was confused but shrugged it off and returned her attentions to her   
boyfriend.  
  
"I'll be right back, Sere-chan." Rei said.  
  
"Where are you going, Rei?" Ami asked.  
  
"I'm going to talk to Serenity-hime." Rei replied.  
  
"Why do you want to talk with my mother, Rei-chan?" Serenity asked.  
  
"I was just wondering about something and I thought that she might have   
an answer for me."  
  
"Alright, Rei-chan. Meet us out in the garden when you are done." Serenity   
said.  
  
Rei nodded and left the group behind. As she passed through the doorway,   
she heard the last part of the conversation between Jadeite and Nephrite.  
  
"Shut-up, Jadeite. I saw the way that you looked at Lady Mars." Nephrite   
said.  
  
Rei looked from Nephrite to Jadeite and blushed. She chided herself   
mentally and hurried towards Queen Serenity's chambers. She knocked on   
the large marble door and waited for a response.  
  
"Who is it?" the queen's gentle voice asked.  
  
"Rei, your majesty."  
  
"Come in, Rei."  
  
Rei entered the room to the find the silver queen sitting by a window   
doing her needlework.  
  
"Good afternoon, Queen Serenity." Rei said with a curtsy.  
  
"Hello, Rei. What can I do for you?" Serenity asked  
  
"I have a concern that I would like to talk to you about."  
  
"Have a seat and tell me all about it." Serenity said, patting the seat   
next to her.  
  
"It's about the girl that was with Mako-chan today."  
  
"Princess Hotaru." Serenity said with a frown.  
  
"Yes, she's going to turn out to be Sailor Saturn, isn't she?"  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid that that sweet child will be the ruin of my kingdom   
someday."  
  
"Do Haruka and Michiru know about her yet?"  
  
"Yes, the outer senshi know about Hotaru."  
  
"And they haven't gone after her yet?"  
  
"I don't think that they plan to, Rei. The outer senshi do not concern   
themselves with the fate of my kingdom."  
  
"I understand, Queen Serenity." Rei said.  
  
"Do not concern yourself, Rei. The time will come to worry of such   
things." The queen replied with a smile.  
  
"Yes, Queen Serenity." Rei replied with a curtsy, "Thank you for talking   
with me. I will excuse myself and go to meet with Sere-chan and our   
guests."  
  
"Guests?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am. Prince Endymion and his court arrived a short while ago."  
  
Queen Serenity set her needlework down and stood up.  
  
"Then I shall accompany you, Rei. I am interested as to the reason of   
their visit." The queen said.  
  
The queen and the princess of Mars made their way to the lunar gardens.   
The sight that greeted them was indeed a strange one. Kunzite, Minako,   
Jadeite and Nephrite were watching Endymion and Serenity chase each other   
around the fountain. The prince caught the princess but ended up stepping   
on her pink gown. Entangled, the two fell into the fountain. Rei giggled   
and the queen smiled. The two royals grinned sheepishly and Endymion   
helped his sopping wet girlfriend out of the fountain. Once she was out,   
Endymion walked over to the queen and kneeled before her. The queen bade   
him up with a smile.  
  
"Good afternoon, Prince Endymion." The queen said.  
  
"Hello, Queen Serenity. It is a joy to see you, as usual." The prince   
replied.  
  
"Where are Ami and Soalite?" Rei asked.  
  
"Zoisite." Kunzite replied.  
  
"They went to the library." Minako said.  
  
"Serenity, dear, go change for dinner." The queen said.  
  
"Yes, mother." Serenity said as she left to her chambers.  
  
"I do hope that you brought a change of clothing also, Endymion." Queen   
Serenity said with a slight smile.  
  
"Yes, ma'am. I will go change also." Endymion said.  
  
"You will be staying for dinner, I hope." Minako said to Kunzite.  
  
"It would be a pleasure, Lady Venus." Kunzite replied.  
  
"My friends call me 'Minako', sir." Minako said with a slight frown.  
  
"Mine call me 'Kunzite'."  
  
"Then, we will see you again at dinner, Kunzite-san." Minako said with a   
smile.  
  
"That we will, Minako."  
  
Rei and the others smiled at the scene. *He's too serious but they always   
say that opposites attract.*  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Jadeite smiled as he watched Rei. *She's so beautiful. I wonder if she   
would go with me to dinner. Well, stupid, go and ask her.*  
  
"Lady Mars?" he squeaked.  
  
"Yes? What is it?" Rei snapped.  
  
"I was wondering if you would…" he trailed.  
  
"You were wondering if I would what?"  
  
"Well, I was going to ask you if you would, ummm…"  
  
"Just spit it out." Rei snapped.  
  
"Well, if you would let me finish. I was going to ask if you would   
accompany me to dinner." He snapped in reply.  
  
"What?" Rei replied, slightly surprised by the man's tone.  
  
"Would you like to accompany me to dinner." He said with a cocky   
smile.  
  
"And why should I?" Rei asked, arms crosses over her chest and fire in   
her eyes.  
  
"To be polite." He replied, coolly.  
  
"Newsflash, pal, you're not my guest. I don't have to be polite to you."  
  
"Well consider it a favor to me then."  
  
"I suppose, but you owe me." Rei sighed.  
  
"Of course, Lady Mars." He said with a bow.  
  
Rei sighed and shook her head. She brushed by the blonde and walked   
towards the palace.  
  
"Where are you going, Lady Mars?"  
  
"Meet me in the foyer in a half hour." Rei said over her shoulder.  
  
Jadeite watched the retreating figure of the Princess of Mars *She sure   
is pretty when she's angry. Her eye are like violet flames…*  
  
"So you like her?" Nephrite asked, placing a hand on Jadeite's   
shoulder.  
  
"I don't know, there's a fire about her that fascinates me." Jadeite   
replied.  
***************************************************************  
Okay there is part one of book two. I hope that you enjoyed it. I hope   
to start book three soon (Ami and Zoisite…) So watch for it. I will   
also be working on Jupiter's Angel still, so you fans keep an eye out   
for that too.   
Love, light and pickles,  
Lena  
  
Check out:  
Princessmercury.cjb.net/  
Princesstyla.cjb.net/  



End file.
